private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Draft
“Hawkpaw!” Swiftpaw stared disappointedly at the brown tom, whom didn’t seem to care as he had been tossing prey back and forth with the ThunderClan apprentice Snowpaw. “Why are you treating prey like moss? And with a ThunderClan apprentice?” Hawkpaw twisted to what was the base of his tail, licking and gnawing at it as if he had caught several ticks. “Playing?” he answered between licks. Snowpaw stared awkwardly as he backed off slightly from the ShadowClan apprentices. “I was just going,” the snow-white tom meowed. “We’re doing no harm to ShadowClan or ThunderClan, Swiftpaw.” “I was trying to hunt before he came along and distracted me with that fox-dung of a squirrel,” Hawkpaw explained to his Clanmate, his ear twitching as he stared at the squirrel over his shoulder. “I was just about to chase him out anyway. You’re not going to tell Sedgestar?” “Not this time,” Swiftpaw promised. “I’m only doing this because I don’t want to ruffle your fur, okay? I couldn’t give a mouse tail if you did get into trouble for messing about when you should have been hunting instead. Just know I’d blame you if the whole Clan starved.” “Not that I would care,” Hawkpaw answered. He often showed no respect for his Clan and spent too much time with apprentices of other Clans. Swiftpaw knew that would get him hated among his Clanmates as well as his attitude, and cause a rift between the Clans, though sometimes Swiftpaw wondered if they were plotting something behind their Clanmate’s backs. “Fine with me then.” Hawkpaw stared at her while she looked to Snowpaw. “And you, you better clear off or else I’ll flay you until you do. ThunderClan cats aren’t welcome here so back off if you know what’s good for you!” Snowpaw nodded. “Yes, Swiftpaw.” He then scrambled away, almost slipping on a leaf that had been wet from the rain that recently just passed through the forest. Hawkpaw watched him leave before looking back to Swiftpaw. “So who died and made you leader?” he questioned. “You’re an apprentice, you can’t tell me what I should be doing. I do things my way—and mine only.” “Furball, I wasn’t ordering you to do much! I do not act as though I’m the Clan leader, okay?” He should be grateful I decided to keep his meeting with Snowpaw a secret otherwise I’ll tell Sedgestar! “You have no chance at being deputy.” “What? Of course I would when I’m a warrior! I’m one of the best fighters in the Clan!” Hawkpaw hissed. Swiftpaw could agree; Hawkpaw happened to be one of the best fighters in battle training and as a warrior, she could not imagine how much power he would have with his brute strength. “Don’t forget I’m not that far behind your tail, Hawkpaw. I’m as swift as a WindClan cat but as sly and deadly as a ShadowClan cat. Better watch your tail otherwise I might just steal it from you,” Swiftpaw meowed teasingly, giving the tom a nudge. Hawkpaw let out a growl.